


Just Us

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A brief post-series established relationship fic - Tommy's POV inspired by a post on Pinterest
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Just Us

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I lean against the doorframe, smiling as she does battle with the dishwasher, trying not to laugh as she swears and threatens.

Finally winning the war she straightens, pushing her hair back off her face. She looks frustrated, frazzled, and never more beautiful.

She is not what I expected, what I was brought up to expect, but she is worth all the chaos and so much more.

It should scare me how much I love her, how tightly she is bound to my very existence, but it doesn’t. I know that I am everything to her, as much as she is to me. 

No beginning. 

No end.

Just us.


End file.
